


Habeas Corpus

by macabreverbosity



Series: Pins and Needles [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood, Body Horror, Boys In Love, Fluff, Gore, Hux doesn't understand feelings, Hux sticks his fingers where they don't belong, I mean I think it's fluffy, M/M, Rough Kissing, Stitches, The Catcher in the Rye - Freeform, like mild, parental neglect, sorry mom sorry god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 20:43:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7656001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macabreverbosity/pseuds/macabreverbosity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things in Hux's life tended to be categorized into two boxes. Things that fit in his vision of himself and things that did not. Kylo was definitely in the latter category.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Habeas Corpus

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Habeas Corpus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8349874) by [ConsortNeri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsortNeri/pseuds/ConsortNeri)



> I don't even know. read the tags. I just. have it, take it.
> 
>  _Habeas Corpus_ : You should have the body

He finds him in his backyard behind the shed Hux's father never used. He was smoking, a mass of black huddled against the white wood paneling, all long limbs curling in on themselves awkwardly in a futile effort to appear smaller. Kylo always tried to appear smaller, to occupy as little space as possible, it was ingrained in him to shrink himself to everyone else's standards and expectations.

As always Kylo looked out of place in Hux's pristine sterile world, an anomaly in a perfectly balanced equation. A single chord out of tune that refused to comply. Refused to heel and be smoothed into the immaculate folds Hux had constructed for himself. It was a thrilling rather than disconcerting thought.

Things in Hux's life tended to be categorized into two boxes. Things that fit in his vision of himself and things that did not. Kylo was definitely in the latter category, yet as always Hux found him endlessly fascinating, much to his chagrin.

Kylo was fiddling with his phone, hood up and wisps of hair covering the side of his face so Hux could only see the very tip of the other boy's nose and a steady stream of swirling smoke trailing up into the air. A dot of pale white in a soft sea of black. Hux moves closer, a booming excitement building in his head as it always did when Kylo was near. _Confutatis_. Requiem. Mozart.

"You could have called, you are aware of that, yes?" Hux asks by way of greeting. He's curious now. This was new, Kylo had never come to him unannounced before. It was oddly endearing.

Kylo does not turn to face him; however, he does flinch slightly, phone almost slipping from between his fingers as he fumbles to maintain his grip; cigarette falling from between his lips, narrowly missing his jeans clad thigh and settling in the grass.

Kylo’s shoulders hunch further, curving inward towards his chest as though out of fear or contrition. With Kylo it was never really clear, he always felt far more than Hux could comprehend, in any case. Hux was attracted to it like a moth to a searing flame, one that would surely burn him. He supposed that was half the appeal.

Kylo gestures with his phone vaguely as though to say he had been meaning to do just that. Hux waits, however, does not react to the vague non answer. Kylo still hadn't looked at him and that was...odd. Uncharacteristic. Kylo was ever in your face and especially in Hux's, it was one of the things he had had to grow accustomed to--carve and mold himself around to better suit.

When it becomes apparent that Kylo would not be giving Hux what he wanted, Hux decides to take matters into his own hands. He kneels down in front of Kylo, uncaring that his pants would probably have grass stains across the knees; their faces level with one another and he gasps at what he sees.

Kylo is looking at him with wide dark brown eyes that in any other circumstance would probably be the main focus of Hux's attentions, but now. Now, in this moment, it was simply secondary, a superb backdrop to the scene before him.

"What happened?" Hux marvels, torn between anger and utter fascination.

Kylo swallows, licks his lips--torn and bloody, a small trickle of blood still making its way prettily down his chin. He gestures vaguely towards his face, drawing attention to the mangled features. His nose was slightly crooked, probably broken, a deep gash above one of his brows that needed to be cleaned, most likely bone deep. Hux reaches for him, runs his hand through Kylo's hair brushing it off his face and pushing the hood back and off his head in the process so he could better see Kylo's face. Assessing the damage, he told himself.

He cups Kylo's face, thumbs caressing his cheekbones almost adoringly and Hux could not look away. Kylo looked simply stunning in the red of his blood.

"I got into a fight." Kylo finally sighs out, eyes falling shut, muscles relaxing into Hux's soothing touch.

"So you came here instead of going home?" Hux exhales. "Up. Get up, I need to patch you up, you most likely need stitches."

Hux's heart thumps in his chest wildly. A staccato discordant beat against his ribcage, he thinks of Wagner. Booming beats that resonate in his chest yet filled with emotion all the same. Violent tumultuous emotions Hux would never be able translate or mimic. It was a world opened up to his senses, a range of sensations bombarding him and yet. And yet he felt more alive than ever with Kylo's hand in his. It was the most curious thing.

They enter through the front door; the house is large and cavernous. Silence so profound it seems to echo off the walls--an aggressive sort of lack that eats away at your insides, gnaws on your bones. Predatory. Hux considered the main house to be hostile, harsh whites and high ceilings, immaculate design bleeding from every crevice. It _felt_ artificial. _Phony_ his mind supplies despite himself.

He looks back to Kylo, to see his face, his expressions change like a rapidly flickering reel of film from pain to slight awe--as though he's forgotten where Hux lived and who Hux was--to pain once more, to a slight smile when he catches Hux looking. Once more that boom staccato heart beat that echoes in his ears, blood rushing under his skin--through veins and arteries and tiny capillaries, staining his skin a rosy red. Kylo smiles wider. Hux ignores him.

They reach the bathroom without interruption, Hux’s parents are never home anyways. He assumes Kylo is in a similar situation. He does not feel a pang at that thought; in fact, he feels nothing--his heart does not squeeze in sympathy and his lungs do not ache with breath he had not noticed he was holding. The Wagner still singing through his veins, beating his ribcage raw. He feels like clawing his chest open, ripping the bones and flesh apart with his bare hands to get to the offending organ so it would leave him be. He let's go of Kylo’s hand. Kylo frowns at Hux’s back.

They enter the room, Hux pointing to the sink indicating where he wants Kylo to situate himself as Hux retrieves the first aid kit from one of the many cupboards under the sink. He begins to rifle through it, depositing what he needs on the smooth ceramic surface closest to him. He exhales once, hands braced on the cool surface and pauses for a moment, simply breathing; once he's gathered himself up sufficiently, he turns to Kylo and reassess the damage.

His nose was definitely broken now that Hux had the chance to look properly, the gash on his forehead was deep enough that the white-red bone peeked from between abused flesh. There wasn’t much blood now trickling from Kylo's nose but his lips were spit open--torn ragged by his teeth or from the fight, the skin frayed and flesh weeping blood sluggishly, split open and blooming like flower petals. Hux wanted to touch the torn open seams of Kylo Ren--to brush along his open and exposed flesh; intimately, like a lover’s caress. There would be time. First the nose.

"This is going to hurt." Hux warns absentmindedly and braces his hands on either side of Kylo's face before cracking his nose back into place with the but if his palm. Kylo yelps and jerks his head back reflexively, blood pouring a sudden deluge from his nose and stopping just as quickly, soaking through his black hoodie. Hux winces slightly in sympathy but other than that is absolutely transfixed by the blood and bits of flesh clinging to Kylo’s lips. Hux wants to kiss him, lick away the blood from his lips and savor the broken flesh between his teeth. So he does, he leans over, hand curving across Kylo’s cheek, molding to the dips and curves, the contours of his face. Hux licks across the seams of Kylo's lips, the blood a metallic tease. Kylo's lips open on a moan, his arms snaking around Hux's waist to pull him closer, flush against his chest and Hux takes the opportunity to drive his tongue into Kylo's mouth, deepening the kiss, teeth biting and tugging at already bruised flesh.

They break apart to breath for a moment, foreheads touching and eyes closed. Hux licks his lips, blood still lingering there; metallic against his tongue. Hux moves back and away, rifling through the first aid kit for some antiseptic wipes to clean the gash on Kylo's head and begin to stich it closed. Hux begins to clean gingerly at the parameters of the wound, methodical swipes that clean the area quickly. He feels around the wound with his hand and dips his index finger in slightly to feel at the edges of the torn flesh, simply feeling out the texture. Kylo hisses but doesn't move an inch, holding still and allowing Hux to peruse the damage. Hux’s heart sped up once more.

He gently removes his hand from the wound and retrieves the needle and thread he kept there specifically where it wouldn't be questioned, not that his parents noticed but it was the principle of the matter.

"I read the book you gave me." Hux begins attempting to distract Kylo from the suturing. He threads the needle and lowers it to Kylo’s skin piercing through first one side of the chasm on his forehead and then the next.

"The Catcher in the Rye?" Hux nods. "Yeah--fuck, ow--what did you think?"

"Plenty of homoerotic tension there. Especially with the main character." Hux continues to thread the silk through Kylo's skin. In through both sides, loop then in both sides ones more.

"You think Holden Caulfield is gay?" Kylo asks skeptically.

"No, I can, however, see your crush on him. In fact, I think people on another planet can see it quite well." The gash wasn't overly large just deep and required only a double layer of around six stitches. Hux continued to stitch, hand steady and focus almost absolute.

"I asked about the book."

"So you did, I was just distracted by your angst boner for Holden." Hux threads in the last stitch, tugging slightly at the end to keep the stitch in place and cutting the excess thread with the small scissors he’d retrieved.

"So?"

"It was a good book, Kylo. There, done. Wash your face and let's go."

"Go? As in out? Where?"

"Yes, out. I'm taking you out, we're going for some food."

"Pizza."

"If you must insist. Now go." Hux rests his hand briefly on Kylo’s thigh before clearing up the residual from their impromptu suturing session. Hux feels oddly at peace with his surroundings as he cleans the needle and puts away the rest of the tools he’d scattered about. He looks back at Kylo and feels his chest swell, he feels full and for once that is a welcome feeling.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on tumblr [here](murderdollls.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
